


belief

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani is a washed up musician and Yahaba is his new manager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	belief

"I believe in you," Yahaba spits out angrily, crouching in front of Kyoutani. "And I believe you're better than this."

"Fuck you," Kyoutani replies, rubbing his eyes. His head is still spinning a little, and he can't feel his fingertips, even as he lifts his cigarette to his mouth, taking a drag of it and blowing the smoke into Yahaba's face. "Don't need you to believe in me. Don't need you to _save me_ , or whatever the fuck you think you're doing."

"Is this what you want to be?" Yahaba asks him quietly, and there's an edge to his voice that makes him sound dangerous. "A washed up stoner? A shell of the amazing musician you could have been? Nothing more than all that potential you wasted?"

"I didn't waste anything." Kyoutani doesn't want to talk about this. Not to Yahaba. Not now. Not ever, if he's being entirely honest. He leans his head back against the wall and squeezes his eyes shut. "How the fuck did you get into my apartment anyway?"

Yahaba lets out a strangled laugh, edged with desperation. "We're not in your apartment, Kyoutani. Get up. We're leaving."

 

* * *

 

The bed he ends up in isn't his own, but he doesn't care about that, burying his face into the soft pillow and letting out a long, shaky sigh, like he can just push everything out of his system with the one breath.

He fucking wishes.

 

* * *

 

There's a hand on his back when he wakes up, a voice in his ear.

"Kyoutani. Up."

"What time is it?" he asks blearily, but he doesn't process the reply he's given. His head feels like it's been stuffed full of cotton wool and opening his eyes is difficult, sitting up is difficult, every single little thing is difficult, and the hand is on his back again, helping him through it all. There's a bottle of water being held to his lips and he drinks, not realising how badly he needs it until he can feel the water going down his throat, cool and refreshing while it feels like the rest of him is burning up.

"Yahaba," he says, because he's still squinting against the light in the room, even with the blinds drawn. Because he's pretty sure he knows who he's with, but he wants to check anyway.

"I'm right here, Kyoutani, can you stand?"

 

* * *

 

"This isn't your responsibility," Kyoutani mumbles, arms folded on Yahaba's dining table, head resting on them. "You shouldn't have to be doing this."

"You don't need to tell me that." Yahaba's tone is clipped. He's making breakfast food in the kitchenette and there's a clock on the wall that says it's seven, but Kyoutani doesn't know if it's morning or evening. "I'm your manager, not your babysitter." 

It's evening, he realises later, when Yahaba makes the bed for him again, and sleeps on his own couch.

 

* * *

 

"I believe in you," Yahaba tells him, softly, casually, and they're sitting on the sagging couch together. Kyoutani can't stop thinking about how uncomfortable it must have been to sleep on.

"Well, shit," Kyoutani mutters. "I don't know why you'd want to do something like that."

Yahaba has a guitar leaning against the wall and he picks it up, handing it over to Kyoutani. He takes it, but just sits it in his lap without actually playing, because he doesn't want to. He's not in the mood.

Except he finds himself plucking out a tune anyway, making a lot of false starts until he get somewhere with it, until it starts to sound nice, even to him.

Yahaba doesn't say anything, but he looks so smug on his end of the couch that Kyoutani kicks him lightly. Yahaba kicks him right back, and if anything, his grin only grows wider.

 

* * *

 

When Kyoutani kisses Yahaba, months later, in the middle of the recording studio, he isn't sure if it's because he's in love with Yahaba, or in love with the fact that Yahaba makes him feel invincible, or if there's even a difference between the two.

Yahaba kisses him right back, though, fingers curling at the nape of Kyoutani's neck. Yahaba believes in him and sometimes, these days, Kyoutani believes in himself too.

It's a good start.


End file.
